


Time Is A Fickle Thing

by TheFoxConstellations



Series: There Is Beauty In The Broken [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kakashi has nicknames, M/M, Major Character Death (Brief?), Pre KakaNaru, Pre-Slash, Time Travel, To Be Continued?, they're really cute too, they're so dumb, who never confessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxConstellations/pseuds/TheFoxConstellations
Summary: He was four and there was a boy with silver hair and a gentle smile.He thought he was an angel because the boy offered his hand and brought him to a stand where there was the smell of food.It was the first time he tasted ramen, and he loved it.But...the boy was dead. He was dead and where he laid, there was a man with silver hair soaked red and an empty eye-socket that was supposed to be red and swirling.Naruto won't accept this.(Or: Naruto decides that time travel is impossible but he's done the impossible before, and he's gonna do it again.)





	1. Chapter 1

_He was four and they kicked him out._

_He was four and he was an orphan._

_He was four and the Orphanage would not accept him._

_He was four and he was scared._

_He was four and he was hungry._

_He was four and nobody would feed him._

_He was four and there was boy with silver hair._

_He was four and he thought the boy was an angel because the boy had smiled beneath his mask and offered him some ramen._

_He was four and he loved ramen because it was cheap and it was good and it was the first meal he had eaten in a week._

 

_He was seven and the mobs were outside his window._

_He was seven and they were stoning him._

_He was seven and there they were._

_He was seven and they were Anbu._

_He was seven and the man stared back at him._

_He was seven and the man said he was Inu._

_He was seven and he thought Inu looked familiar with such familiar silver hair._

_He was seven and he wanted to be Hokage because the Hokage knows who Anbu were and if he were Hokage, he could thank them._

 

_He was twelve and he was a Genin._

_He was twelve and the man said. “I am Hatake Kakashi.”_

_He was twelve and Kakashi looked familiar._

_He was twelve and he said. “I'm going to be the Hokage!”_

_He was twelve and as Hokage, the first thing he would do is find Angel and treat him to ramen and then he would find Inu and thank him._

_He was twelve and Kakashi told him to eat his vegetables._

_He was twelve and he had used his money to pay for rent._

_He was twelve and he was hungry._

_He was twelve and Kakashi offered him some ramen._

_He was twelve and Angel became Anbu who became Inu who became Kakashi who became Sensei who became...someone important._

 

_He was fifteen and Gaara was dead._

_He was fifteen and he was angry._

_He was fifteen and they were crying._

_He was fifteen and Chiyo was kneeling._

_He was fifteen and Gaara was alive, but Chiyo was dead._

_He was fifteen and Kakashi’s eye was open and the Sharingan was spinningspinningspinning._

_He was fifteen and he was exhausted._

_He was fifteen and he knew Kakashi had seen **it** , had remembered **it** , but he desperately wished the man would never have to use **it** . _

_He was fifteen and he had witnessed death._

_He was fifteen and he was lucky because Gaara was alive and if Gaara was not alive, he would have lost it, because he was a boy who could never handle death._

 

_He was nineteen and he was attending a funeral._

_He was nineteen and the Konoha Eleven became the Konoha Six._

_He was nineteen and Ino was dead._

_He was nineteen and Kiba was dead._

_He was nineteen and Choji was dead._

_He was nineteen and Shino was dead._

_He was nineteen and Hinata was deaddeaddead._

_He was nineteen and he would fight on._

 

_He was twenty-five and the sky burned._

_He was twenty-five and rocks crumbled._

_He was twenty-five and Konoha was no more._

_He was twenty-five and he couldn't remember how the forest looked before it had burned._

_He was twenty-five and they were dead._

_He was twenty-five and Kakashi was dead._

_He was twenty-five and the Memorial Stone had become a mountain._

_He was twenty-five and the Will Of Fire became ash._

_He was twenty-five and he was supposed to be dead._

_Supposed to be, but he wasn't._

_He was twenty-five, and he was going to save the world even if it meant losing everything but that didn't matter because everything had already been lost and he was what was left and in the end, he was the everything that was left to lose. So he would go back, and fix it all and he would **not** be everything and the people who were supposed to be everything would still be alive. _

 

He was Naruto, and when he looked up at the burning sky that turned red and seemed to cry, one last time, he wistfully smiled and wished to find the Angel and Inu and he wished Kakashi would kiss him (because he never did and Naruto bitterly regretted it now) and tell him he needed to eat something other than ramen.

Kurama laughed and told him he was such a dobe to never realize that Angel was Inu and Inu was Kakashi.

Naruto gaped at that, gasping desperately in surprise. “Huh?!”

He was still wearing the same shocked expression when he appeared in the past.


	2. New Update

I’m still new to Ao3 but I’ve decided to try and make a story from this. Realistically, that’ll take me years....  
Also, I’ve just made the prequel/sequel to TIAFT, Death Is A Welcomed Guest.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic on Ao3 and I'm kinda terrified. So yeah, Naruto is the only one left with his companion Kurama and the two are lonely af so of course they're gonna go back because Naruto still wants that kiss Kakashi promised but never gave.  
> I'm also wondering if I should try to continue this...


End file.
